DeLorean time machine
The DeLorean Time Machine was the first ground vehicle ever to utilize Dr. Emmett Brown's revolutionary flux capacitor for the purpose of temporal displacement. First built in 1985 and running off of plutonium, the DeLorean time machine would go through many changes throughout the Brown family's voyages through time and space. History Maiden voyage The first voyage of the DeLorean occurred in 1985 when Brown's dog, Einstein was sent exactly one minute into the future by temporal displacement. Brown prepared to visit the year 1955 when he was ambushed and murdered by Libyan terrorists, whom he stole the plutonium to power the flux capacitor for. Marty McFly fled the scene in the DeLorean and when pursued by the irate Libyans, pushed the vehicle's ground speed to 88 miles per hour, promptly stranding him in the year 1955. After a series of misadventures thirty years in the past, to include playing matchmaker for his mother and father by masquerading as an extra-terrestrial named "Darth Vader" from planet Vulcan, Marty would bring the DeLorean safely back to the year 1985 and discover hat Doc Brown had survived the murder attempt by the Libyans. (Back to the Future) Between this voyage and the DeLorean's next voyage, Brown would have a hover-convert option built into the DeLorean, enabling flight and replace the plutonium reactor with a Mr. Fusion reactor that would require only garbage to power the flux capacitor and time circuits. Into the future and altering it Emmett Brown and Marty McFly would travel to the year 2015 to save the latter's future son from going to prison for a robbery gone awry that he was merely the patsy for. During this time, Marty would purchase a copy of Gray's Sports Almanac which would be stolen by an older and embittered Biff Tannen. Biff would later steal the DeLorean and create a hellish alternate 1985. (Back to the Future Part II) Emmett and Marty would use the DeLorean to thwart Biff's nefarious scheme and believed that this hellish alternate reality ceased to exist. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Into the Old West Shortly after witnessing the DeLorean struck by lightning and undergoing a temporal displacement into the year 1885, Marty would travel into the Old West to save his old friend's life. After another series of misadventures in this time period, the DeLorean would be destroyed. (Back to the Future Part III) Institute of Future Technology Other DeLorean time machines would be rebuilt sometime in the early 1990s when the Brown family returned to the 20th Century and the Institute of Future Technology was set up. During this time, the DeLoreans together with the Jules Verne Train would be utilized to study various historical eras and later other dimensions. The DeLoreans, like the Jules Verne Train, would gain the ability for simultaneous spatial and temporal displacement thanks to the 25th Century (of Doctor Brown's reality) device called the spatial displacement synchronizer. While on a surveillance mission in another universe, Marty McFly would run afoul of Biff Tannen together with Armus and the Heartless. Before his capture by unfriendly natives of that universe, Marty hid the flux capacitor and sent a distress call that would be answered by Doc Brown. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Meeting the ''Voyager'' away team While attempting to rescue Marty, Emmett and Clara would run across an unknown vessel called the Delta Flyer. Upon making contact, the Browns promised to help the Voyager crew return to their dimension after they helped find Marty and the flux capacitor. After his rescue Marty McFly would use the DeLorean to help the Browns and the away team thwart Biff's scheming yet again. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) External links *Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm *Back to the Future Trilogy article at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki] *DeLorean Time Machine article at [http://bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Futurepedia, the Back to the Future Wiki] Category:Vehicles